This invention relates to a device for containing an insecticide for eradicating insects and pests, and more specifically, relates to an integrated insect bait station that can be stored or shipped in a pre-use condition, and then physically activated, when it is desired to set it out for attraction and elimination of insects, and other pests.
Insecticides for use for killing of insects have been around for many, many years. Containers for holding such insecticides have likewise been available for both professional and retail customer applications.
Examples of the type of prior art that are available, can be seen in various United States patents that have issued relating to this type of technology. For example, the patent to Gaines, U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,866, shows what is identified as a dispenser for fumigants and method of applying same. The shown device is for use for delivering fumigants, which includes an evaporating tray, with upstanding guide members, spaced around the walls thereof, and a perforating pin located centrally therein, for perforating the fumigant canister when a downward force is exerted upon the cover as disposed over the shown canister. Thus, it provides a method for transfer, storage, and also prevents manual contact with any release of fumigants, during usage.
The patent to Nigro, U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,840, shows a dispersant container and dispenser. This is a container comprising a molded plastic member, having a cup shaped chamber in its bottom, and also includes a wick means in its structure. Apparently a wall of its upper container is pierced by the conical portion, for the flowing of its contained liquid downwardly, into the wicking member, for dispersement of its gaseous and vaporous materials.
The patent to Schimanski, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,042, shows a vaporizer for insecticides and/or volatile active substances. This device also includes a casing, for holding the insecticide that is apparently pierced by an opener. The insecticide apparently flows under the holder, as can be noted. The casing has a series of openings, which apparently are the locations where the insects move, during usage of the shown device.
The patent to von Philipp, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,320, shows an apparatus for vaporizing insecticides, perfumes and/or other volatile agents. This particular device also includes a series of components that provide for, for example, a cartridge whose bottom membrane is pierced by an opener, to deposit its insecticidal substance downwardly. Apparently the insecticide is wicked into the absorbent element, at the bottom of the device. There are ports, along the sides, that allow the insecticide to apparently vaporize, more than likely for the purpose for having it released through the ports, rather than have the insects pass there into, for consumption of any bait.
The patent to Mandon, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,775, is upon a dispenser for releasing a volatile active substance. This device is apparently for dispensing a gaseous substance, and is not really a true insect bait station per se.
The patent to Ron, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,221, is upon an insecticidal device. This particular device defines a spherical body holding a liquid. There is also an adhesive coating on its panel, in order to hold the insects once they enter the shown device.
The patent to Las, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,982,558, shows an insect bait station with a method of treating insects with toxicant. This device is an insect bait station, that defines how the passage way dimensions, and the applicator being disposed in the passage ways, are such that an insect will contact the toxicant applicator so that a quantity of toxicant is applied the insect as is it traverses the ramp to the well.
The patent to Majerowski, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,712, is upon another insecticidal liquid bait station. This particular device does include an insecticidal bait station, it has a reservoir, but it also incorporates a liquid wicking device, which is of a different structure from the current invention.
These are examples of prior art type of bait stations that are known to the Applicant, as available in the art.